Device-to-device (D2D) communication may facilitate specific commercial and social applications, network offloading, and/or public safety direct communications. These proximity services (ProSe) may require D2D discovery and communication procedures.
Some wireless technologies, e.g., Wi-Fi and/or Bluetooth may allow direct communication between two devices. However, such technologies may work on license-exempt bands and may be subject to higher interferences and lower Quality of Service. Moreover, with the emergence of Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) mobile technologies, it may be desirable to enable network control of D2D communication.